Merchants often use digital media in order to inform consumers about the merchants' items (e.g., goods and services). For example, a merchant may send an email to consumers about a sale or a new item being offered by a merchant. However, a merchant may be unable to send emails to consumers who have not previously provided their email address to the merchant, or consumers may be overwhelmed by emails coming from a large number of merchants. Moreover, small merchants may not have the resources to participate in large scale marketing in which promotions are sent to potential consumers.
Many merchants also advertise through the merchants' social media accounts. However, many consumers may not visit a merchant's social media page, and thus may be unaware of the merchant's social media posts.